Tornado
by VLover29
Summary: "Cuando reconozcas un tornado, corre tan rápido como puedas. Resguárdate, cierra las puertas y no dejes que te atrape" solía decir mi madre. Pero aquella noche de Junio me quede y me deje atrapar por él. Mi dulce tornado.
1. Prefacio

**D:** Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la trama es toda mía.

* * *

**"Tornado"**

* * *

_Prefacio. _

Hay dos cosas que siempre recuerdo de mi padre: sus cuentos por la noche y sus advertencias.

Nunca creí en los cuentos de hadas. Pero sí en sus advertencias.

Él no se parecía en nada a un príncipe azul.

Pero sí a un desastre natural.

No hubo brujas o dragones ni tampoco una moraleja al final del último párrafo.

No fue un cuento de amor eterno.

Fue real.

Tan real que se sintió como un sueño.

Quizá no logre creer en los cuentos de fantasía pero si aprendí a creer en el amor.

Un amor que es como un tornado.

Agresivo, asombroso y rápido.

Uno sabe que debe huir pero es tan cautivante que te cuesta moverte.

Te envuelve y te arrastra con él.

Yo lo sabía, me lo habían estado recordados durante diecisiete años.

"Cuando reconozcas un tornado, corre tan rápido como puedas. Resguárdate, cierra las puertas y no dejes que te atrape" solía decir mi madre.

Pero aquella noche de Junio me quede.

No corrí y me deje atrapar por él.

Mi dulce tornado.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Bienvenido lectores! **

**Bueno, aqui les traigo una nueva historia: Tornado. Es una historia 'tipica' si así lo quieren ver. No les quiero decir mucho para haber si se quedan picados :P Pero les dire algo así rapidito: Una chica promedio y un chico malo. El no es perfecto ni ella, por que nadie lo es, puede que el no cambie por ella, por que casi nadie lo hace. Son solo adolescentes y apenas conocen del amor. ¿Se volverá una verdadera historia de amor? **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el prefacio. **

**Los espero en la próxima. **

**Un saludo, V-**


	2. Capitulo 1

**D: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la trama es toda mía.

* * *

**"Tornado" **

Capitulo 1: Verano

* * *

_"Yo no creo en el destino, para mi el destino no existe, _

_yo creo en lo inevitable pero no en eso que llaman destino,_

_no puede ser que todo lo que hago es un burdo juego al azar. "_

_ - Anónimo. _

* * *

**U**n golpe seco, una voz gruesa, algo chirriando de una manera desagradable. Sabía que debía abrir los ojos pero había una fuerza mayor que me lo impedía como si mis parpados hubieran sido pegados. Otro golpe seco me taladro el oído, sobresaltándome. La luz me lastimo la vista pero a los pocos segundos pude identificar el rostro de la señorita Darrel a pocos centímetros del mío.

-¿Sus padres nunca le dijeron que las noches son para dormir?- espetó con ese tono sarcástico típico de ella -Me gustaría charlar con usted después de clase-

Diablos. Me había vuelto a quedar dormida en clase de Biología, por la cara enojada de la profesora Darrel daba por sentado que esta vez no me la dejaría pasar. Enarco una de sus perfectas cejas esperando a que le respondiera pero tenía la garganta tan seca como un desierto así que me limite a bajar la mirada y asentir. Abrí mi libreta y me dedique a esperar que el tiempo pasara, intentando no volver a caer dormida.

Voltee a mi alrededor, el aula estaba tranquila para ser el ultimo día de clases pero aun así nadie prestaba atención a lo que la profesora decía. Logre ver a Alice a dos filas de la mía que estaba chismorreando con otras chicas, delante de ella estaba Jasón con su ondulado cabello negro cayéndole sobre el rostro mientras garabateaba algo en su cuaderno. Nadie parecía pelarme así que volví la vista a mi cuaderno, pensando en que le diría a la profesora Darrel para librarme del castigo.

El resto de la hora transcurrió lenta hasta que los últimos cinco minutos parecieron generar una descarga de energía en todos los alumnos del Alabama High que empezaron a hablar entre ellos sin preocuparse por lo que la profesora pensara, esta al darse cuenta que era caso perdido opto por acomodarse en su escritorio y seguir leyendo una de sus novelas de bolsillo que solía traer consigo a cada clase durante todo el curso.

El timbre sonó más pronto de lo esperado y un tornado de estudiantes arrasó con todo a su paso con tal de llegar pronto a la puerta que los liberaría de los maestros y deberes por un par de meses, aproveche ese pequeño caos para escabullirme por la puerta sin que la profesora me viera, lo último que quería era pasar mi última tarde de colegio en suspensión. Me abrí paso entre el tumulto de gente hasta llegar a mi casillero, rápidamente vacié mi mochila y saque lo que necesitaba. Estaba ansiosa por salir de ahí, tanta gente me asfixiaba y sentía que en un momento u otro saldría corriendo y gritando como loca. Estaba por llegar a mi viejo auto cuando una mano me tomo del brazo.

-Hey Bells, no pensaras dejarme tirada- dijo esa vocecita que ya tanto conocía.

Me di la vuelta y me tope con el siempre sonriente rostro de Alice Cullen, mi mejor amiga desde que tenía uso de memoria.

-Pensé que esta vez te irías con las gemelas Olsen- dije señalando a las dos rubias con aspecto de barbies que venían atrás de ella.

Alice era la chica más popular del colegio, era la capitana de porristas y la presidenta estudiantil aparte de ser muy guapa. Tenía el cabello negro más lacio que había visto en mi vida, ni la humedad ni del calor eran un problema para ella, sus ojos aunque no eran muy grandes tenían un color dorado parecido al del caramelo fundido que siempre parecía tener ese brillo de felicidad bailando en ellos y estaban enmarcados por unas espesas y largas pestañas obscuras, su nariz como su boca era delicada y pequeña pero parecía encajar perfecto con su rostro ovalado, como si no hubiese habido mejores rasgos que esos.

-¿Estás loca? Preferiría irme a pie hasta china y de regreso- contestó divertida- aunque tu cacharro es algo parecido, no sé si voy arrastrándome por el suelo o si enserio voy en un auto.

Sonreí consciente de que si alguna otra persona se hubiese expresado así de mi auto ya tuviera mi puño ensartado en su rostro. Aquel cacharro rojo descolorido era el único recuerdo que me había dejado mi padre después de chocarlo contra un árbol y morir. Así que a ese auto le tenía un profundo sentimiento, una mezcla de nostalgia y rencor. Alice le grito algo a las gemelas rubias quienes solo sonrieron y asintieron efusivamente, me tomo de la chaqueta y me arrastro hasta mi auto murmurando todo un discurso del cual solo entendí tres palabras: "Verano", "Diversión" y "Chicos".

Este era nuestro último verano antes de entrar a la universidad, para Alice era el verano más importante de su vida ya que dentro de dos meses estaría volando hacia el otro lado del país mientras que yo solo me mudaba unas dos horas hacia el sur, no había conseguido nada más lejos pero era suficiente por el momento, dos horas podían ser lo bastante largas para olvidar un par de rostros y nombres. No es que mi vida fuera mala en Alabama ni que tuviera una gran lista de enemigos pero tampoco era la favorita del pueblo. La muerte de mi padre cuando yo tenía apenas diez años, acabó con una vida que pudo ser digna de comercial y las miradas llenas de envidia de nuestros vecinos se tornaron en unas de lastima. Dos noviazgos fallidos de mi madre después, esas miradas se volvieron reprobatorias. Nunca nos importo, ella ahora tenia un buen esposo, y yo nunca la culpe de ir por mi cuarto colegio en menos de tres años. Yo la entendía, era como mi tía Rachel, le tenían miedo a estar sola. En cambio, yo era todo una Swan.

-Chica, te acabas de pasar la entrada- dijo Alice picándome el hombro y dándome una de sus famosísimas miradas de: ¿Qué carajos te pasa?

Mire hacia todos lados y estaba en lo cierto, estaba tres casas delante de la mía. Rápidamente me di de reversa hasta quedar frente a la casita amarilla de dos pisos que tanto conocía. Había recorrido cada parte de ella durante 17 años y sin duda sus paredes conocían mi historia más que nadie, si las casas pudieran caminar esta ya hubiese salido corriendo.

-¿Empieza con R?- preguntó mientras se bajaba del coche y comenzaba a caminar a mi lado- ¿Sera con P?

La mire extrañada -¿Cuándo comenzamos a jugar basta?-

-Desde que empezaste a ocultarme el nombre de tu enamorado- murmuró pasando por debajo de mi brazo y encaminándose hacia la cocina, dónde tomo el bote de helado del congelador y empezó a devorarlo.

Una pregunta que siempre me he hecho es como puede comer tanto y seguir teniendo una cinturita tan pequeña, tuve un pequeño ataque de celos al recordar las horas que yo debía pasar en el gimnasio para poder mantenerme en un peso aceptable. Decidí apartar ese sentimiento con un poco de helado.

-No hay ningún enamorado, Lee- dije intentando alcanzar las sobras de helado.

Suspiro y al fin dejo el bote en la mesa, lo tome rápidamente y me concentre en lograr rescatar lo último que se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en agua rosada.

- Lo sé, pero este verano cambiara todo, puedo sentirlo- chillo parándose de un salto y rodeando la mesa hacia mi- Este verano, querida Bella, encontraremos a nuestro verdadero amor.

- Claro, así como lo encontramos el verano pasado y ante pasado- contesté recordando todas las veces que había dicho lo mismo.

Deposite el bote de helado ahora vacio en la basura y me encamine escaleras arriba con Emily parloteando detrás de mí sobre que esta vez era enserio, que lo podía sentir muy en el fondo y que para dejarla bien segura su signo zodiacal pintaba de maravilla al igual que el mío, pero yo no creía ni pisca en nada que dijera una mujer con vestimenta colorida y llena de moneditas ruidosas. Apenas llegamos a mi habitación una avalancha de ropa cayó sobre mi cama y se desparramo por el suelo, confirmando mi teoría de que aquella cama ya era demasiado pequeña. Mi habitación seguía siendo casi la misma desde que tengo memoria solo con algunos cambios necesarios como que la cuna había sido reemplazada por una cama individual acompañada de dos buros y un tocador cuando cumplí los seis años, las paredes que solían ser rosas con decorados de princesas ahora eran blancas y estaban impecables. Había una sola ventana que daba al techo de la casa contigua así que una vista espectacular no estaba entre las características.

Me senté en una pequeña silla que había en una esquina para ver como Emily se dedicaba a hacer conjuntos de faldas, blusas y pantalones buscando lo más apropiado para esta noche, la fiesta de fin de año. En sí, deberíamos estar preparándonos con vestidos largos y peinados exuberantes para la graduación que como todos los años se celebra en el gimnasio del colegio, a la cual no asistiríamos para ir a una fiesta de universitarios que se celebra en un pueblo cercano a tan solo media hora.

-¡Lo he encontrado!- grito Lee dando saltitos- Tu, a bañarse tenemos solo una hora para estar listas.

Con pesadez me dirigí al baño rezando que esta fiesta no terminara como las anteriores.

.

.

.

.

.

Era casa llena sin duda. Había un montón de automóviles estacionados a lo largo de la calle pero por suerte llegamos justo en el momento que uno se marchaba a tan solo unos metros de la fiesta. Desde dónde estábamos se podía escuchar el retumbar de la música y conforme nos fuimos acercando nos dimos cuenta que aquello no era una pequeña fiesta. Parecía como si todos los adolescentes de los pueblos más cercanos se hubiesen reunido ahí aquella noche.

-Joder- gruño Alice cuando entramos a empujones a la casa. Nos topamos con un inmenso salón lleno de gente, al fondo se lograban ver unas escaleras y muy al fondo en un lado una puerta de dónde entraba y salía más gente.

El calor era insoportable. Se podía ver una espesa nube de calor humano rodeándonos, algunas personas – la mayoría- se movía al ritmo de la música lanzando brazos y patadas voladoras hacia todos lados, muchos de esos lados fue mi cara y otro poco mis brazos.

-Muero por una cerveza- dijo mi amiga alzando la voz- ¡Por ahí!

La seguí hacia algún lado de la casa, no sabría decir si derecha o izquierda pero llegamos a una pequeña terraza en dónde habían un conjunto de sillones blancos a juego con unas mesitas rojas, dónde reposaban varias botellas de alcohol y un sin fin de vasos desechables. La gente en esta parte era muchísimo menos, tan solo cinco mujeres y cuatro hombres, y muchísimo más guapos. No pude evitar reírme cuando comprendí que era una zona exclusiva. Un chico moreno bastante mono me guiño un ojo cuando pasamos de largo. Lo ignore, tener un novio no estaba entre mis planes por ahora, dijera Alice o el destino lo contrario.

-Venga, Bella, tomemos varias. No quiero volver a pasar por toda esa gente- chilló Lee por encima de la música mientras me pasaba unas latas de cerveza.

Una mano se adelantó e intercepto el camino de la tercera lata, reclamándola como suya. Alcé la mirada, dispuesta a darle una buena regañada, cuando me encontré con unos grandes ojos negros y una dentadura perfecta. Era el chico del reservado.

-¿Por que no mejor vienen a mi mesa? Hay bebidas servidas- su voz era gruesa y ronca.

Mire a Alice esperando una de sus respuestas ingeniosas pero por la mueca en su boca, supuse que ya tenia las bragas hechas agua. Ya la había conquistado. Lee es de esas chicas que pueden tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies pero se clavan con cualquiera que tenga grandes brazos y linda voz. En el momento que mi amiga mordió su labio inferior, supe dónde pasaría el resto de la fiesta.

El chico rubio le susurró algo a Alice en el oído y ella rió sonrojada. Llevaban así casi una hora. Jacob, el chico del reservado, estaba a mi lado vomitando palabras extrañas mientras seguía tomando como cavernicola de su vaso. No se cuantos llevaba pero ya estaba muy borracho. No era mal chico pero yo ya tenia el culo entumido y solo quería marcharme de ahí. La casa seguía llenándose con chicos de todas las edades. Hubo uno que me llamo la atención. Era muy alto, pelirrojo, desgarbado con unos simples jeans y una playera negra. Saludo al chico rubio que estaba con Alice y después se recostó en una pared, solo, con un vaso se cerveza en la mano. No hablo con nadie, no miro a nadie. Parecía estar en su mundo. Tiempo después, se esfumó.

-Alice, venga, vamos a casa- rogué una vez más mientras la zarandeaba del brazo.

Ni siquiera se digno a mirarme. Una parte de mi sabia que no era bueno venir a una fiesta dónde la única persona a la que conocía era Alice, aquello significaba que quedaría sola como ahora, pero la otra parte casi creyó que mi amiga no seria capaz de hacerlo de nuevo. Lo hizo. Como todas las veces anteriores.

Jacob puso su mano temblorosa en mi pierna - ¿No quieres venir mejor a mi casa, Issabellaa?-

Susurró mi nombre como si de una serpiente se tratara. Su olor a alcohol puro me dio arcadas. Estuve a punto de largarme de ahí pero me di cuenta que un minuto después, Jacob ya tenia una rubia preciosa sentada en sus piernas. Menos mal. Si antes me sentía sola, ahora me sentía terriblemente abandonada.

Alice al fin se separo del rubio. Suspire aliviada, era hora de irse a casa. Me puso la mano sobre mi hombro y acerco su boca a mi oído.

- Me iré a casa de Jasper. Jacob te llevara a casa- me plantó un sonoro beso y se empezó a alejar.

Mire como mi acompañante se besuqueaba con la rubia. Él no podía llevarme a casa. Me levante rápidamente y empece a andar hacía dónde había visto desaparecer a Alice. Maldita sea, no podía dejarme tirada aquí. La busque en la cocina pero no estaba ahí, así como también no estaba dentro de la casa. La masa de gente me fue arrastrando hasta que me escupió, al estilo caricatura, por la puerta principal.

La temperatura había bajado y el vestido de tirantes verde limón apenas me cubría. El jardín estaba lleno de basura y de personas que no aguantaron el trote y empezaban a desalojar mientras tiraban sus entrañas poco a poco. No había rastro de Alice. Ni de su escandaloso auto. Segunda lección: Siempre venir en carro propio, por sí las dudas, claro. Suspire. O iba buscando un taxi o empezaba a prepararme para pasar la noche ahí y esperar a que mi madre viniera por mi.

- Unos segundos menos y la hubieses alcanzado- dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Me gire para ver al chico raro parado a unos cuantos metros de mi. Estaba apoyado contra un árbol y mantenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Estuve a punto de voltear a mis costados para estar segura de que me hablaba a mi, pero su mirada fija en mi rostro me hizo ver que sería una completa tontería.

-¿Perdón?-

Señalo con la cabeza la calle - Tu amiga. Se acaba de marchar con Jasper-

-¿Lo conoces? Al rubio-

Asintió y camino hacia mi. El corazón empezó a latirme desbocado Tal vez, solo tal vez, eran cómplices y ahora Alice estaba con Jasper y yo estaba con él. Maldita sea, Isabella, contrólate.

-Supongo que necesitas un aventón. ¿Te dan miedo las motos?- preguntó como si me estuviera preguntando que día era.

Lo mire pasar a mi lado y detenerse frente a una impecable moto negra. Yo no se nada de motos pero estaba muy segura que esa era una de las caras. Me miro con una ceja levantada y con el casco extendido hacia mi. Mi mente debería estar trabajando a mil por hora pero sin embargo, se había quedado parada. No tenia como volver a casa, a excepción de este chico desconocido que me ofrecía el asiento trasero de su moto. Podía ser un secuestrador o un simple chico con aspecto rebelde. Podía llegar sana a mi casa o simplemente no llegar. Era un riesgo.

-¿Vienes o que? Me esta dando sueño- insistió moviendo su mano hacia mi.

Tome aire y me humedecí los labios. "Querido padre, no dejes que me pasa nada malo" pensé mientras me acercaba lentamente a él y dejaba que me colocara el casco correctamente. Sentí la cabeza como con veinte kilos de más. Se montó con una agilidad admirable y me hizo señas para que me subiera yo también. Lo hice algo más lento y torpe. Sin esperar nada más, el motor rugió y él acelero. No me dio tiempo de gritar ni de asustarme. Un minuto estaba pasando mis piernas sobre la moto y al siguiente estaba volando por la calle. Sin pensarlo, rodee su cintura con mis brazos y me acerque a su espalda. Y en ese momento me di cuenta de tres cosas: Su cabello era cobrizo, no pelirrojo. No era nada flaco, podía sentir su duro abdomen bajo mis dedos. Y por último, estaba condenada mente borracho.

-¿Como te llamas?- gritó sobre el aire.

- Isabella ¿y tu?-

- Edward Cullen, mucho gusto Isabel- rió cuando tomo una curva a toda velocidad y yo grite aterrorizada.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Que tal? **

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Muy malo o ahi va? Espero que no las haya hecho vomitar :P Y ya saben que pueden dejar sus comentarios o quejas en Reviews que me encantan, fascinan, enamoran. Los tomo en cuenta cada uno de ellos y me inspiran más. **

**Por cierto, no se exactamente en cuanto tiempo subiré capitulo. Puede ser mañana, pasado o hasta el fin de semana por que, aqui su muy activa amiga, se le ocurrio meterse al gimnasio y a voley al mismo tiempo más las tareas y esas cosas, termino muerta. Intentare no tardar demasiado y si veo que hay buena respuesta a esta historia, me esforzare mucho más por ustedes! **

**Les mando un abrazo y un beso :* **

**Hasta la proximaa ... **

**V- **


	3. Capitulo 2

**D: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la trama es toda mía.

**Tornado **

Capitulo 2: Recompensa

* * *

_"Nada resulta más atractivo en un hombre que su cortesía, su paciencia y su tolerancia"._

-Marco Tulio Cicerón.

* * *

Mi verano iba de maravilla. No como estaba planeado ya que Alice ha pasado gran parte del tiempo con Jasper, su nuevo amor eterno. Por suerte, yo había hecho buena amistad con los hijos de un amigo de Phil, el novio de mamá, y nunca estaba sola. No había vuelto a saber del raro chico de la moto, ya había pasado una semana desde que me dejó en la puerta de mi casa y estaba casi segura que no volvería a verle jamás.

- ¿Me pasas el bronceador?- preguntó Jane. Tome el pequeño bote naranja y se lo lance a su toalla.

Estábamos en el jardín de mi casa, echadas sobre unas toallas coloridas a juego con nuestros diminutos bikinis y bebiendo limonada fría mientras nuestras mamas platicaban en la cocina. Si lo veíamos desde afuera, era una típica escena de película americana. Me recordó a mi padre. Mi vida había sido como una película antes que él se marchara. Cenas familiares, asados cada domingo después de la misa obligatoria, vacaciones en auto, fiestas de cumpleaños y un cuento cada noche. Si me preguntaran que tan feliz había sido, mi respuesta seria que había sido la niña más feliz del mundo. Pero supongo que todos pensamos eso alguna vez. Alguna vez, todos somos la persona más feliz del mundo.

Una música muy leve me hizo abrir los ojos. Tantee la toalla con la mano hasta que encontré mi pequeño aparato plateado. Mire la pantalla, obscurecida por el sol, y había un mensaje nuevo. Alice. Levaba dos días intentando convencer de ir a un concierto esta noche en un bar de mala muerte a las afueras, Jasper tocaba aquella noche. Estaba por ignorar el icono parpadeante cuando me llegó otro mensaje de un número desconocido.

_"Tengo una reservación para dos hoy en la noche ¿Paso por ti a las 6?"_

Releí el mensaje tres veces más. Tenía sentido pero a la vez no. ¿Me estaban invitando a salir? Y no era Alice porque estaba segura que su mensaje anterior contenía una larga lista de las razones por las cuales no era buena amiga y como firma una buena grosería.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas quién es?- la voz de Alec me llegó por detrás y segundos después su largo cabello rubio tapo mi vista.

- ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?-

Se rió y tomo asiento a lado mío. Alec es el integrante más pequeño de los Volturí, los geniales amigos de Phil, y hermanastro de Jane, lo que se podía ver claramente en el físico. Jane tenia la piel trigueña, su cabello castaño, teñido con un degradado perfecto, era lacio hasta la espalda y tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes. Mientras que Alec tenía la piel blanca como la leche, el cabello dorado y rizado que desentonaban con sus ojos negros como el carbón. Tenía apenas quince años pero era una belleza extraña.

Me miro con esa sonrisa traviesa – Si quieres lo hago yo-

Lo mire y después al celular que aun mostraba el mensaje abierto. Si, tenía curiosidad por quien había escrito el mensaje. Pero quizá alguien se había equivocado de número y listo. Un error. Por lo regular, si algo fuera de lo común suceda solo lo dejaba pasar. No me preocupaba, pero los ojos curiosos de Alec y un golpe por parte de Jane, me hicieron escribir un mensaje sencillo: _"¿Quién es?". _

Dos minutos después, respondieron:_ "Soy Jacob, el idiota que dejo ir a una castaña hermosa por estar borracho. Déjame compensarte"_

Los colores se me subieron al rostro ocasionando que mis amigos soltaran una carcajada. Iba matar a Alice, era la única que pudo haberle dado mi número. Digo, el chico no estaba nada mal pero tampoco era un caballero en armadura de hierro. Aunque tampoco es que estuviera buscando uno así.

- Dile que sí- dijo Jane con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La mire espantada –Podría ser un violador y tú me mandas así como así-

- Vamos, compartieron mesa en una mesa. Si quisiera violarte no se tomaría la molestia de invitarte a cenar- interrumpió Alec.

-Puede ser un violador educado- contraataque.

Debó admitir que lo considere. La idea me agrado enseguida. Era mi último verano y podía divertirme un poco. Renee estaba ocupada con Phil y los Volturi jugando a ser americanos de revista, Alice estaba divirtiéndose con su nuevo novio y yo no tenía planes para esta noche. ¿Qué me detenía? Los consejos de mi padre.

Pero mi padre ya no estaba aquí.

_"A las 6 está bien" _escribí y envié.

.

.

.

.

Jacob llegó puntual. Y yo también lo fui. A las seis menos cinco ya tenía un diminuto short negro a juego con una blusa azul cielo de gasa con finos tirantes plateados y un escote en v. No sé como lo hace Jane pero logro jugar a la estilista conmigo, y debo admitir que es muy buena. Mi cabello caía lacio hasta mi espalda baja, mis ojos chocolate enmarcados por espesas pestañas negras y delineador negro. Mis labios brillosos color cereza me encantaron.

- Te van a encantar, son geniales- dijo Jake mientras me guiaba hacia la entrada del pub.

La fachada era obscura con un letrero verde neón colgando del centro. La fila para entrar era larguísima, no pasaríamos dentro de algunas horas. Pero en vez de dirigirnos al final de la fila, pasamos directo a la puerta de hierro rojo.

- Sam- saludó Jacob a un hombre enorme de cabello negro y cara de pocos amigos que estaba frente a la puerta. El hombre le estrecho la mano y quito la cinta, dejándonos libre el paso.

Adentro la música sonaba lenta y era casi opacada por el sonido de las diferentes platicas que se entremezclaban. Al centro había un escenario, a un lado una barra enorme atestada de gente. Jake me tomó de la mano y empezó a guiarme entre la multitud hasta el segundo piso. Arriba estaba más tranquilo, pequeñas mesas circulares llenaban el espacio y estaba segura que si te asomabas por la barandilla, podías ver perfectamente el escenario.

Un hombre calvo vestido de traje nos guió hasta una mesa al fondo, cerca de una ventana enorme desde donde se podía ver el centro de la ciudad iluminando la noche. El detalle me conmovió, aquella probablemente sería la mesa más romántica del pub.

-Te dije que quería compensártelo- susurró en mi oído mientras me acercaba la silla.

Un cosquilleo me recorrió el cuello – Me agradan las recompensas-

Sonrió y me di cuenta que su sonrisa era hermosa. Tenía esa dentadura perfecta que me había llamado la atención aquella noche pero aparte de eso, siempre que sonreía, la alegría llegaba hasta sus ojos y los hacía más negros y brillantes. Cenamos pasta, mi favorita, y bebimos vino. Descubrí que tiene diecinueve años y está en su primer semestre de la universidad. En chicago y que solo había venido a pasar verano con su primo Jasper. Esto lo hacía todavía mejor. Podría divertirme y en unos meses no tendría que verlo de nuevo. Nada de corazones rotos para estas vacaciones.

- Me comentó Alice que querías venir a ver el concierto- casi me atraganto con el vino.

-¿Alice?- pregunté- ¿Te dijo que yo quería venir? ¡Ella insistía y la rechace!

El nerviosismo impregno su rostro y me arrepentí de mi pequeño ataque de ira. Alice tenía la culpa, no Jake. El había preparado todo esto para complacerme. Alargue la mano y la puse sobre la suya. Se relajo de inmediato.

- Me gustara si lo escuchas conmigo- dije con la voz más dulce que pude.

Besó el dorso de mi mano – Venga, están por empezar-

Me llevó de la cintura hasta la barandilla, donde quede entre su cuerpo cálido y la barandilla fría. El contraste de temperatura me hizo temblar. Quizá íbamos demasiado rápido pero al sentir sus labios rozar mi oreja, lo deje pasar. Las luces se atenuaron y se prendieron la del escenario. Todos se empezaron a acercar al borde de la plataforma, silbando y gritando. Cuatro hombres salieron al escenario y se pusieron en posiciones. Uno en la batería, otro en el piano, la guitarra y por ultimo uno detrás del micrófono.

- ¡Buenas noches, gente!- gritó el vocalista y todos hicieron bulla.

Entonces lo reconocí. Era Jasper. Llevaba el cabello largo y rubio hacia atrás, asomándosele por debajo de las orejas, una camisa de cuadros roja, bermudas caquis y sandalias. Su voz era suave y tranquilizadora, el tipo de voz que ligaba con un hipnotizador.

-Aun no sé como Alice logro fijarse en Jasper- comenté- Siempre ha sido más del tipo moreno y musculosos.

Sentí su pecho temblar por la risa - ¿Y cuál es tu tipo, Bella?-

Voltee a verlo y él me estaba mirando fijamente. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en si tenía un tipo o no. Había tenido solo dos novios formales en mi vida, y uno no cuenta porque fue cuando tenía apenas cinco años. Jacob era guapo, fuerte, inteligente, amable, sincero, detallista y romántico. ¿Qué no es el sueño de toda mujer?

-Tú eres mi tipo- murmure acercándome a esos labios carnosos.

Su boca rozo la mía y la sentí tan cálida y suave. Unos acordes empezaron a sonar y él me acerco más a su pecho. Profundizo el beso pero de manera delicada, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarme. Olía a madera y a pino. Y por un momento pensé que tal vez, este año Lee tuviera razón.

"Quizá había encontrado a mi primer amor" pensé mientras la música seguía sonando al fondo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Nos vemos de nuevo, lectores hermosos. **

**¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? No se, sinceramente es como una introducción al siguiente, pensaba poner toda mi idea en un solo capitulo pero pensé que iba a salir muy largo no se por que. Con suerte, hoy mismo subo el siguiente capitulo. ¡Ya me emocione! **

**Quiero agradecer a: lupita-jely-C, , carmen cullen93 y a Gise Cullen de Pattinson por sus favoritos y asi 3 **

**Gracias igual a los que me leen de anonimos, dejen sus quejas o comentarios ¿porfavor? Necesito saber si les gusta o no :( **

**Bueno, los dejo, seguire escribiendo para darles el prox capitulo hoy mismo! **

**Un abrazo**

**-V **


	4. Capitulo 3

**D:** Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la trama es toda mía.

* * *

**Tornado **

_Capitulo 3: Propuesta indecente _

* * *

**F**ue hasta la tercera canción que me di cuenta. Jake había ido por unos tragos a la barra del primer piso cuando un mesero se acercó a mí y sin decir nada me entrego un caballito de tequila y una servilleta. Se fue tan pronto como llegó. Mire la servilleta y note que había una mancha negra sobre ella. La desdoble y me encontré con una caligrafía perfecta.

_¿Has hecho algo travieso alguna vez? Ven conmigo. _

_–El chico raro de la moto. _

Jadee sin pensarlo. Examine mí alrededor lentamente, intentando encontrar esa mata cobriza. Lo encontré justo enfrente de mí, al otro lado de la sala, apoyado en la barandilla. Me impresione al darme cuenta de lo poco que lo recordaba. Sus anchos hombros cubiertos por una playera roja, su cabello rebelde y sus labios rojos que apretaban un cigarrillo apagado. Me sonrió picaramente cuando me capto viéndolo. Señalo el caballito que aun estaba entero en mi mano.

¿Por qué tardaba tanto Jacob? Su mirada penetrante me ponía los nervios de punta y algo empezaba a crecerme en la boca del estomago. Mire de reojo como se relamía los labios y de pronto el restaurante pareció encenderse en llamas. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Me estaba sofocando. Bebí el liquido amarilla de un solo trago que me quemo la garganta, guarde la servilleta en el bolsillo del short y me aleje a toda prisa.

- ¡Bella!- Jake estaba enfrente de mí con la grandiosa Alice detrás.

- ¡Hey, Bella! ¿No te la estas pasando genial? ¡Son asombrosos!- chilló con su habitual rapidez mientras se colgaba efusivamente de mi cuello.

Una ira repentina me invadió. Si no fuera por Alice no habría ningún chico raro de la moto en mi vida y estaría tranquilamente cenando con Jacob o enrollándonos en algún lugar. Por cierto, ¿Cómo se habrá enterado de su apodo secreto?

-Traidora- gruñí.

- Vamos, Bells, te estás divirtiendo- contestó entre risas, cosa que solo me enfureció más.

-No. Me la estoy pasando bien gracias a Jacob, no gracias a la que se dice llamar mi amiga- se quedo pasmada- Vámonos, Jake. Avísame cuando mi mejor amiga quiera volver a pasar su último verano conmigo.

Apenas me llegamos a la barra, la culpa empezó a carcomerme. Logre ver a Lee pegada al escenario justo enfrente de Jasper que le cantaba mirándola a los ojos. Tenía la cara de retrasada que siempre perjuramos no tener. Alice podria ser muy arrebatada e inconsciente pero era mi mejor amiga y estaba tan embobada con Jasper que darle la espalda ahora sería una estupidez muy grande.

- Ya vuelvo- Jacob me miro y asintió sin perder la sonrisa.

Empecé a abrirme paso hacía el escenario. Tocaron las últimas notas de la canción y empezó a sonar una más lenta haciendo que empezaran a formarse parejas y me facilitaran el paso. Sentí un jalón en la mano y alguien pegándose a mi espalda. Me revolví pero me tenía fuertemente agarrada.

-Que bien te ves- susurró dándome la vuelta de golpe.

Su rostro quedó a centímetros del mío. Tenía esa sonrisa burlona y los ojos brillantes. El cabello le caía despeinado por el rostro y respiraba agitadamente. Mi respiración se sincronizo con la suya. El chico de la moto. Quise decirle algo como que me soltara o me dejara en paz pero todas esas ideas no lograron convertirse en palabras. Me tomo con más fuerza de la cintura y comenzó a bailar suavemente, de un lado a otro.

- Ya. Ya tengo pareja- solté arrepintiéndome de inmediato. "¡Idiota!"

Se encogió de hombros y acerco su nariz a mi cuello dándome cosquillas. Algo se encendió en mí, como hace rato en la segunda planta. No recordaba haber tenido esta sensación aquella noche en la moto. No recordaba haberme quedado sin palabras o que se me agitara el corazón. Pero aquí estaba, sintiéndome como gelatina entre sus brazos aunque no fuera mi intención.

- No me importa quién sea él- susurró en mi oído- Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro.

No sé si habló o cantó. Su voz era demasiado suave y seductora que parecía estar hipnotizándome en vez de solo hablándome. Jugueteo con mi pelo de una manera que nunca creí posible, delineo mis labios con su dedo y susurraba versos de la canción a mi oído. Y lo más chistoso es que la canción hablaba de una aventura y una propuesta, como si él lo hubiese planeado todo. La canción termino y me regreso un poco de cordura.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de molestarme?- pregunté un poco más alto de lo necesario.

Rió y se acerco a mi - ¿Y si te robo un beso? ¿Te enojas conmigo?-

Lo mire boquiabierta y lo empuje del pecho. Se hizo para atrás porque era claro que yo no lo hubiese podido mover. Se quedo ahí mirándome con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Me hizo sentir extraña, como si otra persona ocupara mi cuerpo. Trague saliva y salí corriendo antes de que pudiera volverme a agarrar. Encontré a Alice con Jasper y el corazón aun me palpitaba en la garganta. _Calmada, Isabella _pensé mientras me acercaba por detrás.

- Alice yo…-

- ¡Oh, Bella! ¡Lo siento tanto! No lo hice a propósito, solo pensé que te divertirías, pero soy una completa tonta…- interrumpió mirándome con esos ojos dorados abiertos de par en par.

¿Cómo decirle que no si me miraba de esa manera? Por alguna razón, aunque Lee era mayor que yo por meses, siempre la había considerado una hermana pequeña a quien cuidar y, por lo mismo, a quien consentir. Ella era pieza clave en mi vida y para sincerarme conmigo misma, ni Jane ni Alec habían logrado llenar su espacio estos días.

-Me alegro que te des cuenta- respondí rodeándola con un brazo.

Se rió y como siempre me contagio. Según mi padre, hacerme reír era una de las tareas más difíciles de la vida y que por eso Alice era toda una genia. Jasper se acercó por detrás y por primera vez lo vi de verdad. Era bastante guapo, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y unos rasgos delicados. Tenía esa onda hippie que lo hacía ver deliñado pero a él le sentaba bien y mantenía esa actitud relajada que te envolvía y de inmediato te hacia quererle. No sé cómo no me había dado cuenta, quizá porque solo lo había visto una vez, era todo lo contrario a mi amiga pero mi sexto sentido me decía que le haría muy bien. Después de todo, los opuestos se atraen ¿no?

-¿Qué planes tienes para al rato?- preguntó Jasper.

-Nada aun- se me iluminó el cerebro- ¡Jacob!

Joder, no tenía ni idea de cuánto había durado la canción que me había visto forzada a bailar. Aunque no sé si forzada sea la palabra adecuada después de todo. Me mordí la lengua, yo era muy dada a obsesionarme con las cosas y no podía permitir que esto sucediera con él, tenía que encontrar a Jake si es que no se había ido aun.

-Tengo que irme, chicos- grite mientras caminaba hacia donde tenía idea que lo había dejado: la barra.

Mientras que avanzaba por la pista menos abarrotada pero con la suficiente gente para no ver el piso, la adrenalina se empezó a formar por los dedos de mis pies. ¿Y si aparecía él de nuevo? Una loca idea se cruzó por mi mente; esta vez no me le negaría. No, no Isabella, solo porque sentiste escalofríos mientras te tocaba no quiere decir que te dejes llevar. Apenas lo has visto dos veces y en ninguna han intercambiado más de tres oraciones, la mayoría dichas por él. Y para variar, no tenía pinta de ser la clase de chico con la que una mamá quiere que su hija se junte, menos que se bese.

Lo encontré sentado en la barra, rodeado de mujeres pero solo. Me prepare mentalmente por que tendría que disculparme. Nunca me ha gustado cagarla con las personas que me importan solo por el simple hecho de pensar que luego tendré que disculparme. Las disculpas para mi suelen ser de esas horribles pastillas que manda el doctor, me cuesta pasarlas.

- Hey- saludé con la cabeza agachada.

- Tenía dos teorías: Te habían secuestrado o pensabas dejarme plantado- contestó en voz demasiado baja- Estaba esperando a ver cuál era la verdadera.

-¿Y si te digo que me he entretenido con Alice y Jasper?-

Asintió una vez – Mi primo suele causar ese efecto-

No dije nada porque simplemente no tenía que decir. No se había dado la oportunidad de una disculpa y yo no iba a buscarla. Unos minutos después, sonrió y me pegó un golpecito en el muslo.

-Venga, salgamos de aquí- dejo unos billetes sobre la barra y me jaló de la mano.

Lo seguí hacia la salida un poco más animada. Logre ver a Alice a lo lejos y me despedí con la mano a la vez que ella me mandaba un beso. Llegamos al auto de Jake en cuestión de minutos, como todo caballero me abrió la puerta y se aseguró que me llevara abrochado el cinturón. Lo mire mientras salía del local, seguía admirándome lo guapo que era y cuando me miro y sonrió, me di cuenta que me gustaba, lo suficiente para no cerrarle las puertas a algo más que un verano.

.

.

.

.

.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella?- preguntó Renee desde el comedor.

Estaba detrás de la mesa con una copa en una mano y una botella en la otra, sonriendo como si verme fuera el milagro que estaba esperando. No sé qué horas eran pero no debía ser muy tarde si Phil aun se estaba tomando los tragos de la noche. La relación con mi madre no era mala pero quizá fue verla ahí parada sirviendo para su nuevo marido como lo hizo una vez con mi padre, lo que ocasiono que toda la furia que llevaba dentro esperando ser liberada, decidió que ese era un buen momento.

-Nada pasa, madre, sigue jugando a la familia perfecta aun cuando ya ni siquiera tienes una-

Renee se quedo de piedra con los ojos muy abiertos. Y lo más raro, ni una palabra fue gritada pero creo que hubiese sido mejor que el veneno que destilo mi voz neutral. Subí de dos en dos las escaleras y azoté la puerta tras de mí.

Estaba tan furiosa que las manos me temblaban. Había sido una idiota por pensar que Jacob podía ser más que un rato. Yo conocía a los hombres de su tipo, abundaban, esos que te trataban bonito para que les abrieras las piernas.

Todo empezó cuando estaciono el auto una calle antes de mi casa, apagó el motor y se volteo a verme. Tomo mi mano y mi ingenuo cerebro pensó que diría algo lindo y que nos veíamos mañana. Me besó sin más. No me negué, no era el primer beso de la noche aunque sí el más intenso. El problema fue cuando su mano se deslizo hasta mi rodilla y empezó a subir hasta querer meterse por el dobladillo del short. Me resistí pero me tenia bien sujeta, no era el final que esperaba para aquella noche y mucho menos el caminar una calle hasta mi casa, sola.

Me deje caer en mi cama y cerré los ojos. No sé que estaba sucediendo, nada había cambiado pero yo lo sentía todo patas arriba, como si no fuese mi vida y esta no fuese yo. Fuera de lugar, como si algo demasiado obvio estuviera pasando y yo no me diera cuenta. Tenía que disculparme con Renee, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, era yo la que había empezado a vivir en una burbuja llena de malhumor y pesimismo. También tenía que cambiar eso.

Un golpe muy leve martillo mi ventana. Abrí un ojo y todo estaba tan obscuro como hace unos minutos. Espere y no sucedió nada, alguna piedra perdida o quizá solo fue mi imaginación. Otro golpe, esta vez más fuerte. Mire hacia la ventana mientras me ponía de pie, nada. Estaba por acercarme a revisar cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió, dejando entrar la luz del pasillo y deslumbrándome por un momento.

- ¿Qué carajos?- murmuré mientras parpadeaba seguidamente.

Si mi cuerpo tenía algo de sangre, esta se esfumo por completo. En el umbral de mi puerta estaba parado el chico de la moto, tan galante como hace unas horas solo que con un peinado más despeinado. Me sonrió de lado y alzó ambas manos, de una colgaba un paquete de cervezas y en otra una cajetilla de cigarros. Lo mire unos segundos para después jalarlo hacia dentro y cerrar la puerta, algo que nunca debí hacer pero en esos momentos solo me preocupaba que Phil se diera cuenta.

-Creo que vamos mejorando- dijo sonriente.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?-

Se encogió de hombros y empezó a recorrer mi habitación, sin tocar nada solo mirando. Lo observe moverse, tenía un porte elegante a pesar de su postura un poco floja y encorvada. Se pasaba la mano por el cabello cada tres segundos y un segundo después se humedecía los labios. Siempre he sido una persona muy fijada. También me fije que ya no estaba nerviosa con su presencia y que sin duda no respondería a mi pregunta anterior. Y también, que por alguna razón, no estaba entre mi lista de prioridades el hacerle salir de mi casa.

-¿Bailas?- preguntó mirando algo sobre mi tocador. Me acerque y mire sobre su hombro. Mierda. Ese sentimiento asfixiante se plantó de nuevo en mi pecho, aun seguía sin entender porque no había quitado esa foto. Debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo.

Me aclaré la garganta. – No, lo deje hace tiempo-

Camino hasta mi cama, sin mirarme, y se dejo caer en la orilla. Saco una lata y la destapo con un ligero movimiento, me la ofreció y palmeo el lugar a su lado. Debo admitir que no lo pensé ni una vez cuando me senté a su lado, demasiado cerca que nuestras rodillas podían chocar si las movía un simple milímetro. Destapo otra cerveza y le dio un largo trago.

- Soy Edward Cullen y mis padres me abandonaron hace tres años- dijo con la tranquilidad de cómo si me estuviera diciendo que le gustaba la pizza o la cerveza.

No pude evitarlo mirarlo sorprendida. Tenía el rostro tranquilo y me miraba con ¿comprensión? La que debería mirarlo así seria yo no él. Y de nuevo, antes de que pudiera volver a decir una sola palabra, volvió hablar, esta vez más animado.

- No digas que lo sientes-

- Iba a decir que gracias por recordarme tu nombre-

Y se rió. Su risa era gruesa y contagiosa, de esas que te hacen reír no porque sean graciosas si no porque te llenan de alegría. Sonreí y le di un trago a mi cerveza, estaba fría y deliciosa. Tomo aire y suspiro, mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa bailando en sus labios. No sabía que hacia Edward aquí pero me empezaba a alegrar. Aunque no lo conocía, su presencia se había presentado siempre de una manera tan sorpresiva que me llamaba la atención.

- Me sorprendes, Isabella- susurro inclinando su rostro hacia mí. Su aliento olía a alcohol y mentas, atrayente.

- Llámame Bella-

Sonrió de esa manera suya tan extraña. – Me gusta más Isabella-

Lo mire atónita ponerse de pie mientras abría otra lata de cerveza. Yo apenas iba por la mitad y el ya se había acabado una. Se deslizo hacia mi mesita de noche y jugueteo con unos discos que tenía hasta detenerse en uno e insertarlo en el aparato reproductor. Una música lenta empezó a sonar por toda la habitación, la reconocí de inmediato, era mi favorita.

- Venga, terminemos lo que empezamos en el bar- me tendió la mano y me jalo hasta el centro, tomándome de la cintura y pegándome a su pecho. Esa electricidad que había sentido, volvió a entrar por los dedos de mi pie y recorrerme hasta la punta de mis cabellos.

- ¿Por qué viniste?- pregunté levantando mi rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y tarareaba la melodía.

- Porque me tienes intrigado, Isabella Swan-

Me reí contra su pecho. Edward Cullen era raro pero empezaba a intrigarme de la misma manera que yo a él solo que por razones muy distintas. Se quedo después de que finalizara la canción y todavía después de que se terminara ese disco y otro más. Nos acabamos el paquete de cervezas y fume mi primer cigarro. Aprendí más cosas de él de las que debería, como el bien me advirtió, y justo cuando el sol empezó a pintar el cielo de amarillo, nos quedamos dormidos con mi anuario entre nosotros. Lo que nunca supe es que ese día le había abierto la puerta a algo más que a un simple chico de la moto.

* * *

**¡Lo siento! ¡Ya aprendi la leccion! No vuelvo a prometer nada, la escuela me agarra de sorpresa! **

**Pero aqui les dejo ya el capitulo, espero les guste. **

**Gracias a todos, dejen sus comentarios y opiniones. **

**Hasta la proxima, V **


End file.
